Esa bala
by ElyRedfield
Summary: "Franziska se había enfadado con él por una foto vieja y un delito que no había cometido. Aunque más le dolió que le hubiera preguntado si era o no culpable."


Molesto, chasqueó la lengua. Otra vez se encontraba en el centro de detención. Ya tenía que ser una broma o algo similar, no podía ir peor en lo que llevaba de semana.

Primero el terremoto, luego todo lo relacionado con el DL-6… Y el cuerpo de aquel hombre de cuyo asesinato le acusaban en el maletero. Otra vez. "Debería deshacerme de ese coche, parece que tiene un imán para cadáveres o algo."

Encima, Franziska se había enfadado con él por una foto vieja y un delito que no había cometido. Aunque más le dolió que le hubiera preguntado si era o no culpable. Le molestaba, le dolía y le indignaba a partes iguales que lo hubiera pensado capaz de eso.

Y cuando le detuvieron, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a terminarse el té. Eso último le resultó gracioso al pensarlo.

Con un resoplido, se sentó en la cama de la pequeña pero cómoda celda en la que se encontraba, aburrido.

"Sí que tuve que ser un capullo en otra vida, porque esta racha de mala suerte no es normal… Creo que la buena fortuna cayó toda del lado de Wright."

En medio de su pequeña diatriba apareció un guardia, llamando a la puerta de la celda para interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos.

"Visita"

"¿Visita?" – Se extrañó - "Lo mismo es Ziska, que se le ha olvidado preguntarme algo."

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, sobresaltando al fiscal.

Más que nada, por el cañón de una pistola que apuntaba justo hacia él. Y luego, escuchó el disparo, aun teniendo silenciador la pistola, seguido de un agudo dolor en el pecho. Y luego nada.

El fiscal cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, empapándola con su sangre.

El tirador se inclinó sobre él, dejando una tarjeta sobre su pecho. Una tarjeta con su seña de identidad. Una tarjeta que, sin duda, cualquier abogado o fiscal que se precie y esté más o menos informado reconocería.

Porque ese era el estilo de Shelly de Killer.

Y eso fue lo último que vio Miles Edgeworth antes de perder el sentido.

/

"Sabía que me olvidaba de preguntarle algo."

Franziska chasqueó la lengua, muy molesta por tener que desandar el camino de vuelta hacia la celda en la que estaba su "hermano", refunfuñando durante todo el trayecto.

"Señorita Von Karma…"

Un policía la saludó, saliendo de la celda de su acusado, pero sin cerrar la puerta. Eso la desconcertó unos segundos, en silencio, y la dejó parada cerca de la puerta. Entonces oyó un leve gimoteo, apenas un susurro. Y se precipitó a entrar en la celda, únicamente para encontrarse con una escena que, hasta entonces, sólo había presenciado en sueños.

Miles Edgeworth se encontraba tirado en la camilla, con la camisa totalmente ensangrentada y una mano colgando del borde de la cama, totalmente laxa, por la cual resbalaba un hilillo de sangre hasta el suelo, manchándolo. Luego, se fijó en su rostro, salpicado también parcialmente por el líquido carmesí, con los labios entreabiertos y muy blancos.

"Miles… ¡Miles!"

La fiscal prodigio recorrió los pocos metros que les separaban con el corazón en un puño y un mantra en la mente "No estés muerto, no estés muerto _por favor._"

Con esto en la cabeza, llegó junto a él, cogiéndole la mano que le colgaba hacia el suelo entre las suyas, para acto seguido, tomarle las pulsaciones.

Y no halló nada.

En ese momento, se le cayó el mundo encima. Se había quedado sola. De nuevo. Y lo último que había hecho con él había sido discutir por algo de lo que ni siquiera era culpable. Y se sintió fatal consigo misma. Se quedó inmóvil junto a él, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo iba a ser su vida desde ese momento en adelante.

Hasta que, de pronto, sintió un latido contra las yemas de los dedos. Y esto fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, salir de sus ensoñaciones y pedir ayuda a gritos, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le apretaba el pecho con ambas manos para detener el flujo de sangre, desesperada, lo cual le arrancó un apagado gemido de dolor al fiscal herido.

"Shhh…. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás" Le susurró con toda la suavidad que fue capaz, aunque consciente de que no le escuchaba. Lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma de ello, porque necesitaba escucharlo en voz alta. Necesitaba creer que era cierto.

Unos segundos después, llegaron dos médicos, que la apartaron, si bien con fuerza, no sin cuidado, para intentar estabilizar al "fiscal demonio", como ella había escuchado a alguien llamarle por el juzgado. Entre ambos hombres, lograron poner al herido en una camilla portátil, no sin que antes Franziska viera y escuchara la sangre del hombre que se había criado con ella, al que consideraba como su familia, caer al suelo junto a sus pies, casi manchando sus botines de cuero.

Lo último que vio de Miles antes de que se lo llevaran fue su mano, manchada con su propia sangre, colgando inerte a un lado de la camilla, mientras uno de los médicos le hacía un masaje cardíaco, subido a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

Y entonces, se percató de la nota de De Killer. La recogió del suelo con dos dedos y la examinó, aunque, empapada en sangre como estaba, poco podrían sacar de ella aparte del autor del intento de asesinato.

"Shelly De Killer ha atacado a Edgeworth. Le han disparado en el pecho. Está en el hospital, muy grave."

/

Ese fue el mensaje que Franziska Von Karma envió a la oficina del fiscal antes de dirigirse al hospital tras la ambulancia.

Se dijo a sí misma que, en cuanto le viese de nuevo, se le pasaría la angustia.

Primer error.

En cuanto llegó al hospital, se identificó y, tras varios latigazos, la dejaron entrar en la habitación sola. Ella se dijo a sí misma que lo toleraría, no podía estar tan mal, peor le había visto en la celda cuando le encontró.

Segundo error.

Cuando le vio, sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido. Otra vez.

Se encontraba en una camilla, desnudo de cadera para arriba, con una venda en el pecho y más pálido de lo que le había visto en toda su vida.

Pero lo que más le asustó no fue la venda, o su palidez, fue el hecho de que su pecho apenas se movía, unido a que los pitidos que anunciaban cada uno de sus latidos eran bastante irregulares.

Estaba despeinado y con el cabello húmedo; luego una de las enfermeras le explicó que eso fue en parte para poder bajarle la temperatura y en parte para limpiarle la sangre, que le había salpicado parte del rostro y algunos mechones de cabello.

Se sentó en la silla a su lado, mirándole sin verle realmente, con la vista fija en la venda que cubría su torso, mientras esperaba para la cirugía que habría de quitarle la bala del pecho.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo era consciente de cómo se iba empapando poco a poco la venda con carmesí, color que acaba de decidir que odiaba. Tan absorta se encontraba que no se percató de que él había despertado y la estaba mirando con sus ojos grises, nublados por el dolor y la medicina que le estaban suministrando, hasta que vio de refilón como movía la cabeza para orientarla hacia ella.

"Miles…" Trató de sonreírle ligeramente, sin éxito. Estaba demasiado preocupada para ponerse la fachada marca Von Karma ante él, y menos ahora que le estaba viendo tan vulnerable.

El fiscal se limitó a parpadear con lentitud, como si le costara ese simple movimiento, y entreabrió los labios un poco, intentando hablar. "…iller… She…lly…de..."

"Sí, Shelly de Killer, lo sé, he visto la tarjeta. No hables." No pudo más y se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre la suya. "Te vas a poner bien, Miles Edgeworth…"

"Zis…" su voz sonaba tremendamente débil para su gusto. Débil y desvalido. Dos adjetivos que nunca esperaba volver a usar para referirse a él.

"Ya te he dicho que no hables, cabezón. ¿Crees que puedes darme algún detalle sobre él?" No pudo evitar preguntarlo, quería a De Killer entre rejas cuanto antes.

El fiscal demonio, por toda respuesta, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, apoyando la mejilla en la almohada y quedándose aparentemente dormido.

Hasta que la máquina pitó.

Franziska se asustó, levantándose de inmediato para pedir ayuda. Ayuda que ya iba en camino en forma de enfermera, que la echó del cuarto sin miramientos mientras el doctor de guardia entraba en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él con un sonoro portazo.

Estuvo fuera del cuarto unos diez minutos, que se le antojaron como diez años, hasta que la enfermera salió a toda prisa, ordenando un quirófano con urgencia.

A la alemana no se le pasó por alto el detalle de sus guantes manchados de sangre. Sangre que no tenía en ellos al entrar. Sangre de Edgeworth. Y se temió lo peor por segunda vez en el día.

Al cabo de varias horas, una enfermera, la misma que la había echado del cuarto de Miles de esa manera tan poco ceremoniosa, volvió a aparecer, lo que causó que la fiscal alemana saltara de nuevo sobre sus finos tacones de aguja para trotar hacia ella, látigo en mano. Nadie deja a una Von Karma en una sala de espera tres horas sin siquiera informar sobre cómo está el paciente.

Pero al llegar junto a ella, se le congeló el corazón. La enfermera la estaba mirando con una mezcla de lástima, compasión y algo más que no supo identificar.

"Señorita von Karma."

Ella, como un resorte, se dio la vuelta para encarar a uno de los médicos encargados de la operación.

"Sí, informe ahora mismo de su estado." La joven no pudo más que ladrar la orden, acompañándola del chasquido de su látigo cual domador de circo.

"El señor Edgeworth… Había perdido mucha sangre y su corazón se vio afectado por la metralla. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero… Lo siento mucho, señorita Von Karma. Se ha ido."

Tardó varios segundos en procesar lo dicho por el médico. "¿Le van a trasladar de hospital?" Ella sabía que había algo más, algo que se le escapaba, pero no sabía por qué. Ella era un genio, después de todo. Una Von Karma. Pero sin embargo, esa frase… "Se ha ido. Se ha _ido._" Había algo ahí que no conseguía… No, mejor dicho, no _quería _comprender. Porque en su fuero interno sabía que si interpretaba esa frase como era…

El hombre la miró como lo había hecho la enfermera. "No, señorita Von Karma, no me ha comprendido bien... Él no lo ha logrado. Su corazón no resistió más y se paró. No pudimos reanimarle. Lamento su pérdida." Con una ligera caricia en el hombro, se marchó junto con la enfermera.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándose las manos, en las que aún sostenía su látigo. Pero no era eso lo que miraba, sino sus mangas, salpicadas con la sangre de… _Él._

"_Su sangre mancha mis manos…" _No pudo parar de pensar en ello. _Su_ sangre estaba en su camisa.

Y de pronto, llegó la comprensión de lo que había sucedido, como una tromba de agua que cayó sobre ella repentinamente.

_Él no iba a volver_.

Recordó la última vez que le vio, lo que le dijo. Y cayó en la cuenta de que lo último que había dicho había sido su nombre. "Zis"

Algo que no iba a volver a oír. Ni quería.

Nunca más.

Se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, sin articular un solo sonido. Nada, ni un sollozo, ni un hipido, nada…

Recordó de nuevo lo último que había hablado con él. Lo débil que estaba, pero que aun así se las apañó para decir su nombre. No el que todo el mundo usaba, sino el que él mismo le había dado cuando ambos eran pequeños, poco después de su llegada a Alemania.

Un día, curiosa por el mote, le había preguntado, esperando una historia elaborada por su parte, pero él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y le dio una respuesta algo insospechada: "No sabía pronunciar bien tu nombre, así que… Me quedé con lo que sí podía pronunciar. Zis."

Le vio como si hubiera sido el día anterior, el gesto travieso que adoptó su rostro, como si él supiera más que ella. Esa sonrisa torcida que esbozó cuando ella protestó porque ese "era un nombre para críos y ella no era ninguna cría." A Miles, sonriendo de lado, de esa forma que a ella le encantaba, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Esa sonrisa que nunca volvería a ver.

Y la evidencia cayó sobre ella con la misma contundencia que la maza del juez al dictar su veredicto.

Él se había ido a un lugar al que ella no podía llegar. No le podría seguir hasta allí. La había vuelto a dejar atrás otra vez. Pero esta vez, no habría forma de alcanzarle.

Y lloró como no lo había hecho en su vida.

/

Unas horas después, aparecieron el inspector Gumshoe y los demás miembros de la oficina del fiscal.

Al parecer, ya sabían lo que había sucedido con Miles, puesto que Gumshoe tenía cara de circunstancias y se lanzó a abrazar a Franziska para consolarla, sólo para ser recompensado con varios latigazos y una mirada gélida por parte de la alemana.

"Los sentimentalismos no van a meter a De Killer entre rejas. ¡Moved el culo, estúpidos!"

Y se marchó sin más a la oficina, aunque portando un collar que antes no tenía. 

/

Al fin llegó el momento. Tras dos semanas de intensa búsqueda, le habían cogido. Al fin De Killer estaba entre rejas. Gracias a su brillante línea de acusación, alabada por muchos.

Recordó la cara del abogado defensor. Ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre, era sólo un estúpido que se interponía en su camino para apresar a De Killer. También recordó haber mirado entre las bancas, encontrándose con Wright y sus amigos, bastante afectados, y a un tipo de aspecto sospechoso con la cara tapada por la visera de una gorra de deporte. El tipo debía ser ciego o muy idiota para llevar gafas de sol en un interior, pensó ella.

Tras el veredicto, Wright y los demás se acercaron a ella para felicitarla por haber ganado.

Pero eso a ella poco le importaba. Pensaba que cuando le metiera entre rejas, se aliviaría su dolor, aunque fuera una milésima.

Se equivocaba.

Fue peor. Ahora no tenía objetivo. Nada. Porque _él _no iba a volver por mucho que encerrase a su asesino.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Volver a una casa en la que sólo le esperaba una perra que estaba tan deprimida como ella por la muerte de su amo.

Al llegar, acarició la cabeza de Pess, que la saludó a su vez con un ladrido seco.

"Ya está, chica, lo hice... El hombre que nos lo quitó ya está entre rejas."

Pess se limitó a ladrar de nuevo y a darle un pequeño lametón en la mano, como si la comprendiese. ¿Por qué no la había llevado aún a la perrera, a pesar de que no le gustaban los animales?

Porque era una prueba viviente de que él formó parte de su vida alguna vez.

La perra solía acompañarla durante la noche, echada a su lado en el suelo, en silencio. No podía reprochárselo, ella siempre había dormido en el cuarto con su amo. Y ella estaba ocupando su cama vacía desde que murió.

La primera noche, le incomodó. No le gustaba llorar, y mucho menos con testigos, aunque fueran animales. Luego, simplemente se acostumbró a tener a Pess cerca, aunque ya no ladraba ni trataba de hacer que jugase con ella. Simplemente, estaba próxima y silenciosa, como si también llorase la pérdida de su amo.

Franziska se habituó a hablarle a Pess, lo cual le hizo gracia. Recordaba perfectamente haberse metido con _él_ cuando lo hacía, diciéndole que la perra no le comprendía y que perdía el tiempo.

Ahora entendía por qué lo hacía.

Demasiado tarde.

Como también descubrió el por qué aún lloraba su muerte todas las noches, en silencio y abrazada a _su_ almohada. Lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo, pero… No quiso aceptarlo.

"Los sentimientos te hacen débil, Franziska" resonó la letanía en su cabeza.

Maldijo a su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho. Incluso después de muerto, se las apañaba para hacerles daño.

No había sido capaz de decirle lo que de verdad sentía por él, siempre escondida tras la fachada Von Karma. Y ahora ya le había perdido para siempre.

Con un suspiro, se metió en el cuarto de él, sólo para encontrarse con que había varias cosas fuera de su sitio.

"Miles, te tengo dich-..."

Se forzó a si misma a recordar que él no estaba. Que aquella bala se lo había arrebatado para siempre. Y sujetó el pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello, justo a la altura del pecho.

La bala, _esa_ bala.

El pequeño fragmento de metal que le había arrebatado la vida incrustándose en su pecho, ahora colgaba de una sencilla cadena de plata de su cuello. ¿Por qué se quedó con el proyectil?

Ni ella misma estaba segura. Pero allí estaba. Cono un testigo mudo de lo que había sucedido. Aunque también era una forma de autocastigarse. Si ella le hubiera creído, si hubiera sido menos estricta en su trabajo, él no habría estado allí ese fatídico día. Pero así había sido, y eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que a ella le doliera. Que no era poco

De pronto, un sonido la alertó. Un ruido sordo, seguido de un quejido y Pess ladrando como loca.

"¡Pess! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y cuando llegó al salón, no supo cómo reaccionar. Pess estaba tirada encima de un hombre. El mismo tipo de la gorra y las gafas que había llamado su atención durante el juicio.

Pensó que tal vez debiera quitarle a la perra de encima, pero se dió cuenta de que ella no parecía hostil, sino todo lo contrario, trataba de lamer el rostro oculto bajo las gafas de aviador. Y no pudo evitar el preguntarse porqué querría Pess hacer tal cosa.

El hombre, tras forcejear un poco con la perra, logró ponerse en pie de nuevo. Y le miró directamente antes de quitarse las gafas y la gorra.

"Hola, Zis."

Ella examinó el rostro del hombre. Cabello grisáceo, aunque más oscuro que el suyo, casi negro, que enmarcaba un rostro adornado con unos labios elegantes y una nariz recta. Y sus ojos... Grises como las nubes de tormenta.

El parecido era más que razonable, se dijo a sí misma.

El hombre la miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír de forma torcida y algo cansada.

Era _él. _

_"¿Miles?"_

_"_Sí, soy yo. Lo siento mucho, Zis, yo quería decírtelo, pero..."

Y de pronto, ella sintió la estúpida necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase. Porque él había vuelto a su lado. ¿Qué importaba ahora lo que hubiera sucedido? Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que ella necesitó, hasta que se separó, mirándole fijamente.

"Miles Edgeworth… Explícame ahora mismo que ha pasado. Y más te vale que me convenza para no darte de latigazos."

Él respiró hondo. Sabía que cumpliría la amenaza.

"Necesitábamos que De Killer me diera por muerto para que bajara la guardia y poder atraparle. Así que, cuando acabó la cirugía, desde la oficina pidieron que dijeran que yo había muerto. Yo quería que te avisaran, pero cuando desperté ya era tarde…" Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

La fiscal alemana soltó un suspiro.

"Vale… Ya hablaré yo mañana con ellos…" La sonrisa que esbozó la chica le hizo a él tener escalofríos y compadecerse del día que les esperaba a sus superiores.

Pess ladró, como demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Franziska.

"¿Os habéis hecho amigas en mi ausencia o qué ha pasado?"

La fiscal se limitó a seguir sonriendo, sin contestar.

"Me das miedo cuando haces eso, ¿sabías? Aunque estás más guapa cuando sonríes…"

Y era cierto, era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad en… Desde antes de que él se fuera a América. Como cuando era una niña. Como cuando tenía sentimientos.


End file.
